The Game
by Tygger3389
Summary: Bruce Wayne and Helena’s twin sister, Maria Kyle are back in town, but Helena plans to remain a secret from her father. Maria and Helena’s younger half brother, Damian Al Ghul, kidnaps Dinah in the attempt to gain Bruce’s attention through Helena.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I own Maria, Christopher and the plot, that's it, everything else is not mine.  
_**

* * *

_**Birds of Prey X Batman**_

_**Summery**_

Bruce Wayne and Helena's twin sister, Maria Kyle are back in town, but Helena plans to remain a secret from her father. Maria and Helena's younger half brother, Damian Al Ghul, kidnaps Dinah in the attempt to gain Bruce's attention through Helena. Little does he know that their father is seemingly oblivious to Helena's existence and Helena strongly resents going to him for help. Damian X Dinah & Helena X Jese.

_**Chapter 1**_

To Helena, the day felt different the moment she woke up. Alfred hadn't come in that morning to make breakfast and a certain dark tension seemed to hang over the crime-ridden city she called home.

"Barbara?" Dinah asked, mucking with her hair as she got ready for school, "Where's Alfred?"

"I don't know," The red head shrugged, "He didn't come in this morning, he's probably still at the mansion. Maybe he's not feeling well, I'll call him later. So, Helena, any plans for today?"

"Naw," She shrugged, "I think I'll go bother Reese at work after my shift, he's bound to be doing something interesting."

"Alright, keep your coms link open incase I need you." Barbara instructed, "And don't make a nuisance of yourself."

"Yes Barbara, later Dinah…" She rolled her eyes, grabbing her coat and heading out into the blustery wind. The feeling of weirdness seemed to hang over her all day and with few daytime customers to distract her, she found her thoughts wondering to someone she hadn't thought of for more than two seconds since they'd parted. Her thoughts wandered back to the night her mother died, before her and Selena had gone to stroll the night in the city, there had been a row at the Kyle residence. Helena had always known that her mother and her non-identical twin sister, Maria, didn't get along very well and Maria had been pushing her mother to tell her who their father was. Maria had yelled that maybe she'd be better off living with our father and mother had yelled back that Bruce Wayne didn't even know the two girls existed. The yelling had gotten louder and turned into screaming before Maria had shrieked that she hated Selena and run from the apartment where they lived. Helena had taken Selena out to blow off some steam, but she'd been murdered not two blocks from where they lived, her last words being that she loved both of them and wanted Helena to look after Maria. Helena had gone home to a dark, cold, empty apartment that night and hadn't heard from Maria until two weeks later when the slightly older twin had written her to tell her that she was with their father, traveling and that she was okay, but hadn't told Bruce about Helena, not knowing if she wanted to make herself known. Helena couldn't bring herself to answer with anything other than a short note informing her sister of their mother's death and the fact that their father need never know she existed. All of the many letters that she had received since then had remained unopened and burned out of anger. She sighed as her shift ended and headed down to where Reese worked to see if he could take her mind off of the past.

"Helena!" He smiled as she came in, "What can I do for you?"

"I'm bored and need to take my mind off of something," she smirked, "Doing anything interesting?"

"I will be later tonight, if you want to stick around for that long." He smirked back as she nodded, "So what's on your mind?"

"Someone I haven't thought of for a very long time," She rolled her eyes, "All of a sudden they've decided to come back and inhabit my brain again."

He raised one eyebrow, "Going to tell me who this person is?"

"You're a cop, guess." She smirked again.

"An ex boyfriend?" He asked playfully.

"Oh, thank god, no." She held up her hands, "My dating experiences are not what you could classify as successful."

"I'll keep that in mind. Your mother?" He guessed.

"I think about my mother all the time, but you're close." She prompted.

"Your father?" He tried again.

"That would be a good guess," she smiled, "If Barbara ever stopped talking about him."

He paused, "Alright, I give up."

"That's okay," She flashed him a fake grinned, "I didn't expect you to get it… after all, Mom and Barb are the only ones who know that I have a sister. Well, dad knows about my sister, he just doesn't know about me as far as I know."

"Your sister?" He grinned back, "I'm intrigued."

"Sure, why not, lets talk about the good old days, when it was just the three of us," She started, "Me, Mom and Maria. Since Dr. Quinzel was such a bust, you can be my new shrink."

"Absolutely," He smiled softly, "Go on."

"Well, lets see," She thought, "Maria and I were non-identical twins… really non-identical, she was blonde with the biggest, prettiest blue eyes you've ever seen. She looked just like my mom and so naturally I look just like my dad, but inside, mom and I were exactly the same. Maria and Mom never got on well, but one night they had a particularly bad row, which ended in Maria screaming that she hated mom and running away. Mom was really upset, so I suggested we go for a walk. We hadn't walked two blocks when she was stabbed… no one even stopped to try and help her. She just died there, knowing that the last thing her daughter had said to her was that she hated her. I went home to an empty apartment that night… since Barb was in the hospital… and I didn't hear from Maria again until two weeks later, when I received a letter saying that she was with dad, traveling somewhere. She had no clue that anything had happened to mom and she told me she hadn't told dad about me, incase I wanted to stay anonymous, which was fine with me… as far as I know, he still doesn't know I exist. I wrote her once… a short note responding to the first letter, but I couldn't bring myself to even read any of the others she's sent… I had Alfred burn them without even telling me that they'd come. He burned the letters, but still tells me every time one arrives."

"Did you not get on with Maria, either?" Reese asked.

"I loved my sister, I remember spending nights as a kid, lying awake in our big double bed that we shared, unable to sleep, trying to memorize every line on her face so I'd never forget." Her smile faded a little, "But, in a way… I could never help feeling that it was our fault that mom had died. And some how, it was more her fault than mine. She was the reason mom was upset, she was the reason we'd gone out that night and she was the one whisked off to live a fairy tale life with dad, not even knowing what we'd caused. And that the whole time we were out walking, mom was worried about her… she kept talking about finding Maria, even as she was dying, she made me promise to find her and take care of her… I couldn't even bring myself to write her a stupid letter."

"It's not your fault." Reese shook his head, "She's with your dad and she's in good hands. You can't be your sister's keeper for her whole life. Although I'll admit, not reading her letters or writing back was a little immature."

"It was." She agreed, "You know, something seems different today… like something has changed… anyways what are we working on tonight?"

"Well, I figured we'd do things your way tonight," He nodded, "McNally's out of town, so I figured you can ride shot-gun and we'll go looking for trouble."

"Well, I can't turn down a chance to ride shot-gun in a police car, can I?" She winked at him, "Let's go then."

They got in the car and started driving down the many streets of New Gotham. It was quiet for a little while before she asked, "So, what about you… any siblings?"

"Yeah, I uh, I have an older sister." He nodded, "Rachel, she lives in Metropolis now, she's an actress, calls herself Rachel Renee. I wasn't the only one who was ashamed to be a Hawk."

"Yeah?" She grinned, "I think I've heard of her." She glanced out the window just in time to see a man chase a young screaming blonde woman down an alleyway, "Reese! Over there!"

"I see them!" he nodded, slowing down the car. She was out almost before it stopped moving and dashing down the alleyway after them. Up ahead she saw the blonde woman trip and fall. The man made a move on her.

Helena launched herself at him, kicking him in the side of the head, causing him to stumble into a wall and fall down, "Back off Buddy, the lady's not interested."

Much to her disappointment, the man didn't get up again. Reese hand cuffed him and dragged him to the police car. The blond girl turned to Helena, "Thank you so much! I was so…" she paused, blinking her big blue eyes, "Helena?"

Helena looked at her in disbelief, "Maria? What…? How…? When…?"

"Um, well, what am I doing here? Uh, living." Maria started answering her sister's unfinished questions, "How did I get here? In a car. When did I get here? Late last night."

"Does this mean that HE is back?" Helena didn't even need to mention who HE was.

She nodded and frowned, "You didn't answer my letters. I wrote you every month and you never wrote back once."

Helena looked away, "Ria, I never even read your letters. I can understand if your mad at me."

Maria hugged her sister tightly, "Oh, Len, I've missed you so much… too much to be angry with you. How have you been?"

She shrugged and set off on her usual spiel, "Well I'm a bartender by day and a meta-human vigilanty by night."

"Meta-human, oh right, dad told me about that. He said that's why we can do all that weird stuff, like jump off buildings and land on our feet." She nodded, "But anyways, enough about work, how are _you_? What have I missed in seven years?"

"My life…? Well, you remember Barbara Gordon?" Maria nodded, "I lived with her for a while, now I live above the bar where I work… with my son, Christopher."

"You have a son!?!" the older twin squealed, "Are you married?"

The slightly younger girl cleared her throat, "Um, no, I'm not. I have a boyfriend, though… Reese."

"The cop?" Maria raised one eyebrow.

Her sister nodded, "The cop. Here, why don't we see if he'll give you a ride home, it's not safe out here you know."

"I know," She smirked as they headed to the car, "I'm a Gotham girl, too, remember."

"Reese." Helena smiled, "You remember, I actually just told you about my sister, Maria."

"Maria, nice to meet you." he smiled, shaking the blonde girl's hand, "Does this mean your father's back in town, too?"

"Yes, he is." Helena gritted her teeth together, "Anyways, would you mind giving Ria a ride back to the Mansion?"

"No problem," He held the door open for them, "Hop on in."

"Hey," she paused, "What did you do with the creeper guy?"

"Oh, McNally swung by and picked him up, took him to the station for me." He nodded.

"Oh, good." She nodded, sliding into the back next to her sister, "So, Ria, what have you been up to?"

"Well, dad and I traveled a lot," She bit her lip, "With his adopted kids. We spent a fair deal of time in Italy, Spain, France, Wales and Germany. Mostly it was just the kids and I… I think dad was sort of mourning mom. In his usual dark, brooding way."

"Yeah, from what I've heard from Alfred," Helena rolled her eyes, "That's what he's like normally, dark and brooding."

"Actually, Len," Ria smiled, "He has a fun side as well. When he wasn't mourning, he took us to theme parks and museums and we ate a lot of ice cream."

"Who would have thought?" Len laughed, "Batman with ice cream."

*************Meanwhile************

Dinah laughed, rolling her eyes at her friend, "Oh, come on, Gabby! You were so scared! You grabbed my hand and nearly broke my fingers when that zombie jumped out and grabbed that guy! It was hilarious!"

"It was not!" her friend protested, laughing as well, "I was peeing my pants!"

"Oh, damn." Dinah frowned, "I left my bag in the seats. I'll be right back."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Gabby asked from the door, glancing back at the dimly lit theater.

"No, it's fine." Dinah shook her head, jogging back into the dark room and grabbing her bag from the seats. Just as she turned to leave, someone grabbed her from behind, holding a sweet smelling, damp, rag over her face.

"Sorry about this." A cool, calculated voice said in her ear, "But it's necessary."

Her mind was screaming for her to fight harder as she struggled against his hold, but finally, her vision went dark.


	2. Chapter 2 Author's Note

_**Hey to the Peeps reading this story. First of all I'd just like to say thanks for the support and all, I'm working very hard on Chapter 2. Second of all, for anyone who was wondering about who the heck Christopher is, I will eventually have a story that explains him, but if you want to know now, just send me a review saying so and I'll try to get the explanation up on the site. I'd also like to make a complaint... how come all the romance stories for this show are femslash? It was quite clearly not like that in the show, I mean some Barb/Helena and maybe a little Gabby/Dinah stuff would be kind of cute, but we kind of lost the guys in there some where. What happened to Reese? and just because of this, I might have to resurect Wade. Anyways, I hope you keep reading. ~Tygger**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I realize now that I got a little ahead of myself... as usual. I was working on a storythat explained Christopher, but obviously that's not up yet, so I will explain here. Christopher is Helena's son. Reese is not the father, Helena was raped in the beginning of the story that is not here yet. Chris is not an important character in this story as far as I know, so for now, you can all just ignore him unless he appears or any dialog about him seems actually important. ~ Tygger**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

Helena yawned as she entered the clock tower, it had been weird seeing Maria the night before. Barbara was sitting at her computer, wearing the same cloths as the day before, surrounded by coffee cups, "Barb, have you been up all night?" Len asked, then paused as she saw the grim look on her friend's face, "What happened?"

"Dinah went to the movies with Gabby last night." Len raised and eyebrow, not seeing what was wrong with this other than that it was a school night, "She didn't come home afterwards."

"Did you check with Gabby?" She asked the older woman.

"Yeah, she called last night, said that Dinah forgot her bag in the theater. She went back in to get it and never came back out. Then some one e-mailed me this." The red head showed her the video on the screen.

"Hello, Barbara." The boy on the screen was maybe sixteen or seventeen years old, with a young, innocent looking face, inky black hair, dark blue eyes and pale skin. He reminded her of someone and had a cool, calculated tone of voice that sent shivers down her spine. He continued, "I have Dinah Lance in my custody. You have one week to bring me six million dollars or I will kill her."

The video ended as abruptly as it started, Helena frowned, "You know this guy?"

She nodded, "He's the best of the best, untraceable and unmatched in skills, he never makes mistakes. He's an absolute genius and a cold blooded killer. Helena, meet Damian Al Ghul, son of Talia Al Ghul, youngest daughter of leader of the League of Assassins… he's your half brother and he'd every bit as good of hunter as you are."

"I didn't know I had a half brother!" she protested.

"Bruce and I decided it was best if no one knew about him and Damian's connection to one another." Barb shook her head, "We knew from experience that children brought up as assassins were dangerous and prone to psychosis. Talia never showed any interest in making it known who the boy's father was, so we left it at that. But every second that Dinah is with him, her life is in danger."

"So we have to get six million dollars?" Helena couldn't believe that Barb would agree to that.

"No," she shook her head again, "This is not about money. Damian doesn't play like that, he has no interest in riches or material items. No, he's fishing for attention."

"What?" Len was confused.

"He wants you or me to see this and go running to Bruce for help." She bit her lip, "It's the only way he knows how to get Bruce's attention." She frowned and muttered to herself, "Cassie used to do the same thing."

"Who?" she asked.

"Nothing," Barbara's frown deepened, "Just go see Reese, see what he can do on his end… then we'll talk about going to your father."

She choked, "You're going to play into his games?"

"If we don't, he'll try a different angle." Barb looked really sad for a moment, "The first time I saw Damian, he was a ten year old killer for hire. I won't go into details on what happened, but it wasn't pretty. This kid's been through hell, if you ignore him, he hurts people to get what he wants. The whole thing is just the Cassie nightmare all over again. I don't want to risk anything happening to Dinah."

"Alright, I'll go see Reese," She nodded, "But when this is over, you owe me some answers."

"Reese." His head jerked up, once again he hadn't even heard the window open when she'd come into the police station.

"Helena, what's up?" he asked calmly, catching the worry in her eyes.

"There's been a kidnapping." Helena bit her lip, "And I'm in a bit of a predicament here, because the girl who was kidnapped… was Dinah… and the boy who took her… is my half brother who I only found out I had about ten minuets ago."

"Do you think this kid is dangerous?" Reese asked frowning.

She nodded, "Yeah, he asked for a lot of money in return for her life, but Barbara knows him. She thinks he's trying to get our Father's attention."

"Do you think he'll kill her?" she nodded again, "Alright, what's this kid's name?"

"Damian Al Ghul," He choked on his coffee and started coughing and sputtering, "I take it you've heard of him?"

"Damian Al Ghul?" he stared at her like she'd lost her mind, "The assassin?"

"You know him?" She frowned.

"Uh, yeah, anyone with any connections to the criminal empire knows about the only son of Talia Al Ghul!" He sputtered, "He's one of the League's best kids!"

"What do you mean the League's kids?" Helena asked frowning, "I thought they trained assassins?"

"They do," Reese nodded, "Some of the best, but there favorite and most successful assassins are children, trained from the time they can walk to kill. They get the emotions trained out of them."

"They get kids to kill people for them?" She wrinkled her nose in disgust, "That's low."

"It's terrifying actually," He nodded, "I met one of their agent's once, when I was thirteen my dad hired her to take out the leader of an opposing gang. She was the cutest, nicest looking little nine year old I'd ever seen. Small, with green eyes as big as you like and really short brown hair, you know, with little flowery hair clips and all. I took one look at her and thought, this kid couldn't hurt a fly."

"And?" Helena's eyes widened.

"I've never seen any one kill so brutally in cold blood before." He shook his head, "I found pictures of the body in my father's desk. And Damian is pretty famous for his high success rate."

"Great," She growled, "So we need to find Dinah as fast as possible."

Dinah blinked groggily, the ropes binding her hands cutting viciously into her wrists. Tears leapt to her eyes, she was lying on her side in the cold, dark, damp trunk of a car, stiff, bruised and hungry. She coughed, her mouth was so dry that she swore there was a layer of dust in her throat and her lips were dry and chapped. She hopped that whoever had her had left Gabby alone. She could feel that her necklace and earrings had been removed so there was very little chance that she would be found. A low rumbling noise and the feeling of being bumped around told her that the car was moving, heading towards some unknown destination. She was tired, but kept herself alert as they bumped along the road, whoever they were. Her heart almost rolled to a stop with the car and she sucked in a breath as she heard footsteps approaching the trunk. Blood roared in her ears and she squeezed her eyes shut tight, trying not to panic as the lid of the trunk popped open. Her eyes were immediately assaulted with scorching bright florescent lights and she was almost relieved when her captor leaned over her, casting a shadow across her face. He was around her age with a tall, broad form, longish black wavy hair and dark blue eyes. His face reminded her of someone in a strange way. She flinched as he reached towards, expecting to be struck or roughly dragged from the trunk. Instead, the boy carefully, almost gently, lifted her out of the trunk so that he held her bridal style and carried her up a set of stairs to a mostly empty, dimly lit loft. The whole place smelled of dust and she started coughing again. Slowly, he placed her in a chair, one of the few pieces of furniture, and left the room.

"Great." She croaked, quietly to herself, trying to pull free from the ropes, but only causing them to cut farther into her wrists.

"Don't pull at them." The same cool calculated voice from the night before called, "You'll only make it worse. Here."

She glared at the boy and the glass of water he was holding out to her, "I don't have any arms."

"Oh," He frowned, "If I untie you, do you promise not to run away?"

"Um, no." she raised on eyebrow.

"Oh well," he shrugged, "I have no further desire to injure you, but if you're going to be difficult you're either going to be hurt trying to escape or become dehydrated."

"Fine," she snapped. He untied her arms and handed her the glass. Wary of his generosity, she sniffed the glass.

"I'm not going to poison you." He frowned deeper, "You're not worth anything to me dead. Or to Barbara for that matter."

She gave him a hard look as she sipped the water, "Of course, you know Barbara, makes sense. So this either has to do with her, Helena … or him."

"Him?" He asked, taking the cup from her and placing it on the table behind him.

She smirked, putting her fists against her head so her index fingers formed bat ears. She wiggled them and whistled two notes, "Batman."

"Don't try to get in my head." He glared at her, "You won't like much what you find in there, Telepath."

"Dinah," she told him, "My name is Dinah Lance."

He snorted and shook his head as he stared at her, "Typical… a Canary."

Dinah gasped as her vision blurred around the edges and the floor started to get closer fast. Reaching out, he caught her and rolled her onto her back. Her blue eyes met his as the world dimmed, "Water… liar."

* * *

**Tada! chapter 2! and going quite well I think... well other than the fact that Dinah has been kidnapped, I'm sure she's not so happy about that. I will try to have more soon. ~Tygger**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally, done chapter 3! JK, I wrote the entire thing in like an hour this afternoon because I had nothing to do at work! Sorry for the long wait, I had other things on my mind and sometimes I find it hard to continue to be inspired about a show that's no longer coming out with new episodes... good thing I bought the DVD! ~ Tygger**

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to do this?" Reese asked. Him and Helena had been hanging around outside the gates of Wayne Manor for roughly an hour while she paced back and forth and put off going to knock on the door. She glared at him and he held up his hands, "Okay, just asking."

"This is stupid," she snapped, "There has to be a better way to save Dinah than running to Daddy!"

"So this is what your brother wants?" Reese asked carefully.

"He's not really my brother..." She stopped pacing for a moment, "Well, he's my half brother... but it doesn't really matter!"

He sighed, "Do you want me to knock at least?"

"I've got it," she growled, turning on her heel, pushing the gate open and storming up the driveway. Shaking his head, he fallowed her up to the large wooden double doors. She banged on the door with the large brass knocker, "There, happy?"

"Hey," He frowned, "I don't want Dinah to die any more than you do!"

She sighed, "I know..."

"Miss Helena." Alfred opened the door, a smug grin on his face, "Come to see Miss Maria?"

"I'm afraid not, Alfie," Helena ground out, "I'm here to see Daddy Dearest."

"Ah, I see," Alfred nodded, ignoring the nickname, "This way please."

"This place looks like it should be full of vampires!" She spat as they entered the house.

"Quite," Alfred agreed, "But I suggest you check your attitude if you want anything from Master Bruce, Miss Helena. He doesn't take kindly to cheek."

She looked for a second like she was going to retort something nasty, but then straightened and rearranged her face into a semi-pleasant expression, "Of course, Alfred."

"Now that's just scary." Reese muttered.

Alfred lead them down a long hallway to a nicely furnished office, "Master Bruce. Miss Helena Wayne and Detective Reese to see you."

"Kyle," Helena hissed, "Maria may be a Wayne now, but I'm still a Kyle."

Alfred's smug smirk returned, "Of course, dear."

Helena turned back to Bruce and was taken aback. It was safe to say he wasn't what she'd expected from The Batman. He was everything he was said to be, tall broad shouldered, handsome, dark haired and piercing blue eyed, but there was a certain tiredness about him. He moved more slowly than she expected from a man with his reputation and she had to remind herself that he was at least in his early fifties. He hadn't shaved and his stubble was greying along with the roots of his hair at his temple. She stood awkwardly for a moment before nodding, "You're my father?"

He nodded calmly, "It's good to finally meet you, Helena, please sit down."

"Thank you," she nodded politely, showing that she actually did have manners, "This is Jesse Reese, my... my boyfriend."

"Pleasure to meet you Detective Reese." Bruce nodded shaking his hand, "I have to ask. After all these years, why is this the first time you've tried to contact me?"

"I was angry," Helena stated truthfully, with no feeling, "About Mom's death. I blamed you and Maria and myself because it was the easy thing to do."

"Well," He nodded, "That's two of us who blamed me, then."

She sighed in frustration, "I'm here about your son... Damian."

"Damian?" Bruce frowned, "What's he done now?"

"He's taken a friend of mine." She glared at her shoes, "A teenage girl. Barbara says he want's your attention... he also apparently wants six million dollars."

Bruce sighed, his seeming to not care was getting on Helena's nerves, "That's typical. How's Barb?"

She turned her glare on him, "Why don't you come see for yourself?"

Dinah blinked awake, her head throbbing. She appeared to be alone in a small bedroom with a bed, small table and chair and a set of bay doors that led to a tiny balcony. She tried the balcony doors, locked of course and all she could see through them was Gotham River. They must be in one of the old apartment buildings down by the docks. Frowning, she checked out the rest of the room. There were two doors inside the room, one, she assumed, lead back to the loft and was of course also locked. Turning the the other one, she grasped the handle, doubtful that it would be open. To her surprise, the handle turned. Grinning, she pushed the door open triumphantly, only to find it led to a small windowless bathroom that contained nothing but a toilet, skink and shower. She noted that the bathroom had been stocked with a towels and toilet paper, meaning that her kidnapping was definitely premeditated. Frustrated, she made her way back into the bedroom and over to the table. On the table were two bottles, one was a brand new bottle of advil and the other was a no name brand bottle of orange pop. slumping down on the chair, she checked out the bottle, it didn't appear to be opened or tampered with, so she pulled the lid off and took a sip, swallowing some advil for her head. She jumped as the door handle began to rattle and the door opened. The boy entered the room, regarding her silently.

"You're a creep," She told him before she could stop herself from saying it.

He frowned, "I am not a creep!"

"Really?" She was surprised by his reaction, "Then what do you call someone who kidnaps teenage girls and locks them up?"

"I'm..." He paused, "I'm a... oh you wouldn't understand!"

She glared at him, "You know what, I bet I wouldn't."

He stared at her for a moment, "I'm Damian."

"Damian," She repeated, "Why are you telling me this? Oh, god, you're going to kill me!"

"Shut up!" He rolled his eyes, "I already told you, you're no good to me dead."

"Look," she sighed, "I doubt this has anything to do with Helena, so I'm guessing you've got some beef with The Bat, but really, you've kidnapped the wrong girl! I've never even met him, why would he care if you hurt me?"

"Helena will go to him for help." He simply stated, "She won't have a choice, she'll have to talk to him."

"Wait," She glared at him, "This is all some freaky plan to get Helena to talk to her father?"

"No," he growled, "Bruce won't turn her down! He'll answer her phone calls and help her when she needs it!"

Dinah stared at him, "You need his help? From Batman?"

Damian shook his head, "Not Batman... I need help from my father."

"Your father..." Dinah's eyes widened as she realized who he looked like, "You're Helena's brother!"

"Half brother." He corrected.

"Why?" She demanded, "What do you need help with? I mean, you appear to be a rather resorceful guy, why can't you help yourself?"

"I don't have the money." He ground out, staring at his shoes, "I need money for the cure..."

"Cure?" Dinah asked, "You're sick?"

He shook he head, his eyes betraying his distress, "My Mother... she's dying."

* * *

**Thanks for being so patient, I hope you all enjoy this, don't worry, there's more coming! ~ Tygger**


End file.
